


Spring

by maybeevil



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, bestfriend!au, soft babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 00:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14605674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeevil/pseuds/maybeevil
Summary: Spring brought back memories of the best person she could ever meet





	Spring

Her favorite season was spring.  
Spring was beautiful and colorful, cool enough that she didn't sweat but warm enough that she wasn't freezing. It reminded her of flowers, sweet flavors (her favorite treats were seasonal) and cherry blossoms that she stares at for hours from the school windows.  
Spring also reminds her of how she met Chou Tzuyu when they were kids.  
They said the way their friendship was usual for kids. Two 4-year-olds running around in the park (Tzuyu was 3 but she was taller). Actually, Chaeyoung wasn't running. She looked around at everyone in the park from her bench, with a notebook in her lap and some cheap crayons on her hand, because her mom didn't let her take the good ones to the park.  
She sat down coloring when she looked up and witness how a tall girl fell while jumping. Being the sweet kid she is Chaeyoung immediately went to help her, because she hated seeing girls cry, especially since boys would make fun of them to make them cry more. It really angered her.  
“Are you okay?” she asked the tall girl, who was sobbing, “Did you get hurt?” the concern in her voice made Tzuyu cry harder, and Chaeyoung decided to say something different. “My name is Son Chaeyoung and I like to draw. Do you want to see?” The girl stopped crying and looked up to see the warm smile on her face.  
“Okay…” she said quietly.  
“Let’s go then. Here, hold my hand.”  
After that she helped the taller girl stand up and took her carefully to her special bench where she always sat down do draw and look at people. She played from time to time, but the bigger kids were mean to her because she was small and didn’t like to talk.  
“My name is Tzuyu.” she mentioned with a small voice when they sat down.  
“Hi. I’m Chaeyoung.” the small kid replied with her ever-present smile.  
“You already told me.” Tzuyu told her while looking at the other’s notebook. It was filled with colors and rainbows and some power rangers.  
“Don’t forget then.” 

 

Tzuyu didn't forget. Ever.

Since that day they were inseparable. Their moms met and were happy they were making friends. Tzuyu was really shy because she thought her accent was weird and the other kids made fun of her. Chaeyoung well, she was social at the beginning, but she didn’t make friends, drawing was more interesting that friends. Or it was until she met Tzuyu.

They entered kindergartner and sat together every day. Teachers tried to make them socialize with other children, and while they could go and play for a bit, eventually the found each other and that was it. The teacher gave up on the pair a month into class and let them do whatever they wanted, at least they had one another.  
Chaeyoung was super protective of her new friend, she knew when she was uncomfortable, she knew when she was feeling sick, she just knew. And she tried her best to make her feel happy. Tzuyu always shielded Chaeyoung from the taller kids, since she was a bit small for her age and thus, an easy target to pick on. 

“Son Chaeyoung! Why is your nose bleeding!?” a teacher asked alarmed when she entered the classroom and spotted the girl holding Tzuyu in a hug.   
“Mark said her accent is ugly, so I punched him.” the child cleaned her nose a bit, pointing at Tzuyu “He punched me back but I beat him.” Chaeyoung stated with a grin.  
“You did what!?”  
“I held him while she punched him.” Tzuyu said.  
“Look, I get you were angry, but you can’t just punch the other kids.” The woman stated.  
“But he’s mean!” Chaeyoung yelled. “He calls me midget and tells Tzuyu that her skin is bad and her accent is ugly!”  
“I’ll talk to his mother also then.”  
“Are you calling mom?” the taller girl asked, a little scared.  
“Yes.” Was the only thing the teacher answered before taking Chaeyoung’s arm and dragging her to the nurse (Tzuyu followed them.)

Parents were called, tears were shed and they all got punished. Tzuyu’s mom was actually happy that her baby found such and nice friend, that even with a bloody nose decided that hugging her friend was way more important. Chaeyoung’s mom couldn’t believe her small child could do such a thing, but the fire in her eyes when she talked about how she defended Tzuyu convinced her. She sighed, those two were either going to become the best of friends or a pair of wild troublemakers. Or both.  
They were tame kids in all honesty, and since no other kid wanted to pick on them anymore they never had another incident like that.

-

Good friends are hard to make and harder to keep.   
Chaeyoung knew this and she was pretty scared the first day of middle school. She was still short and weird, now obsessed with anime, books and drawing, although the last one never left her. She hung out with Tzuyu all summer, like they usually did every year, but she noticed her friends getting prettier every single day. And it scared her that maybe she would like to hang out with the popular kids.  
She walked around anxious with her cartoon backpack, a bit of her sketch book peeking out and felt someone touch her. She turned around and met the eyes of her life long friend. She’s beautiful, she thought. Relive washed over her when she saw the warm smile radiating from Tzuyu.

“I was looking for you, stupid.” The Chinese girl told her with fake annoyance.   
“I didn´t think you would want to hang out with me anymore…” Chaeyoung whispered.   
“What?” Oh no, she’s hurt. You really are stupid.   
“It’s just…” the expecting, sad eyes on her friend encouraged her to continue, “you´re so pretty and nice and everything and I’m, well, me.”  
“That’s exactly what I like about you, Son Chaeyoung. Who else am I going to discuss the newest episode of Bleach with? Or whose art am I going to look at?”  
“I’m stupid.” A quiet whisper came out of her mouth.  
“Hey! Only I get to call you stupid okay? Let’s go to class. I love you, you know that right?” She knew, she really did, but she was also insecure. Tears pricked her eyes when Tzuyu held her hand to begin their new journey, together.  
“I love you too.” Was the only thing she replied.

It also was the only thing she needed to say.

**Author's Note:**

> The first fic I wrote this year. This is the first page because I'm not sure about the rest, but hope you enjoyed it!  
> Follow my sad ass twitter @jihyosmommykink


End file.
